


Addams Family: College Tenants

by Moriastar



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: College, Dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriastar/pseuds/Moriastar
Summary: Sometimes in college, you are strapped for cash and need a place to stay. In those times, sometimes even the kookiest and spookiest of homes can look inviting. And for some, it may even be a way to find a new path or lease on life.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	1. Freyja Bella Stone: Arriving at the Addams home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Fangoddess group for always being so supportive!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Fangoddess+group+for+always+being+so+supportive%21).



> This was originally a Flash Fic I made based on the idea "what if the Addams family let college students rent rooms out of their homes". It was too fun not to do! I may follow other students later, but for now we start with Freyja Bella Stone....

Bella looked at the old spooky house. The only one on the block that was painted in grey's and Blacks. One that was obviously built long before the neighborhood and refused to sell. It was a small wonder it was so different and why the place would be rented out so cheap. The owners probably only needed the cash to pay the taxes. But still, the rumors she heard? Some swore they almost paid nothing.  
She hoped to be able to pay with her cooking skills. Paying for her knives, cooking textbooks, and other tools left her with low amounts of any cash. Her parents had told Bella she'd be on her own if she went to become a chef instead of a banker, but she hated doing those numbers. She had the head for it but, well...  
She didn't want to be part of the next Enron. She wanted to make people smile. She wanted to make food that reminded them of home, or faraway places. She wanted...  
Bella looked as the door opened, lighting going off in the background. A tall beast of a man stood there, pale leathery skin like he had died ages ago, his black hair slicked down to his head like it had been glued on. Bella swallowed a bit. "I'm... Freyja Bella Stone. I go by Bella... I'm here for the room?"  
The man almost seemed to glide with heavy steps backwards, welcoming her in with a wave of his long arms. "Enterrr" His voice dragged a bit with his words. Bella nodded as she came in.  
"Are you Mr. Addams or...?"  
"I'm Lurch.... Mr. Addams is with another tenant."  
"This way to your room..."  
As she started to walk up the stairs, she swore she saw the armor move a bit. Just her imagination she was sure. As she got to the top of the stairs, she looked down to see an older man fencing what looked like a student her age holding a chemistry book.  
"I've got you today sir!"  
"HAHA! It will be a day when you defeat Gomez Addams lad! Keep your guard up! You're getting sloppy on the right side."  
Lurch looked to Bella as she watched. This was when some college students got nervous, some leaving when they made other arrangements but, she was smiling. "Wow, the owner really helps people with their hobbies huh? That's really cool of him!"  
Lurch nodded a bit, groaning as he finished leading her up the stairs. He opened a room and smiled to her. "Room clean, first week free. Rent due Friday."  
As he slowly spoke, Bella gave him her full attention before going around the room. A very gothic look, it looked like there were even vines outside the window. She smiled and set her things down. "Thank you, sir. I'm going to set up my room."  
"You're welcome... Lurch is fine." He headed off. He was going to like this one. He was fairly certain Mortica would as well.  
As soon as she finished setting everything up, A young girl with Black braids and a young plump boy in a striped shirt showed up. Bella was in the middle of careful sharpening and cleaning her knifes for the next day. The girl spoke up. "Are you going to murder someone?"  
"We aren't killing live chickens at school if that's what you mean. This one I use for-"  
The boy spoke up. "Deboning! You could take out a person’s bones in minutes with that thing."  
Oh a goth phase? This young? Well, if you grew up in a house like this... why not? "Well yes but I wouldn't use it on a person. I use these only in the kitchen to make food."  
"That's smart." The girl walked up looking, but not touching. "Everyone would check these knives for human DNA samples. If you have another set, they'd never guess that for a chef..."  
Bella chuckled. "I suppose you are right. I go by Bella. What's your name?"  
"I'm Wednesday, this is Pugsley. I think it's stupid that you go by that nickname. Father said your name is Freyja."  
Bella nodded. "Well... it is. But Bella is easier for most people."  
Wednesday's china doll face frowned ever so slightly. "But your actual name is better. Why make it easier for fools and idiots?"  
"Now Wednesday dear... that's quite enough. Our guest has only just arrived." A woman with what Bella had always pictured when she heard Snow White's description came forward. Terrifying, yet eerily beautiful. The way she moved; you couldn't hear a single step. Was she even wearing shoes? Bella didn't look to see. She stood up, putting away the knife and closing the box, having to slightly hold it out of Pugsley's reach. "They aren't being a bother really. I get that all the time. They seem like real good kids."  
She smiled. Mortica Addams smiled warmly at her. "Of course, but my daughter does have a point. If you wish to go by Freyja, you certainly can. After all, the name stands fora goddess of beauty..." She glided forward; Bella not able to look away.  
“...of love..." Mrs. Addams was suddenly right in front of her.  
"...of war..." She leaned in a bit and gently put an icy hand on her cheek. "And death... all who hear your name should love and fear you and your growing skills."  
She stood up and walked out, her children following, with Pugsley looking at the knife set. "Dinner is in a bit. Mama is cooking. Please let us know if there is anything you cannot eat. Lurch will help. We have several students here with special diets."  
"Y-yes ma'am." Bella stood there in a strange mix of awe, fear, and joy.  
"Mama, can I have knives like those?"  
"OH Pugsley, that's a gift for when you turn 13. But I'll talk to your father."  
Bella wondered if she should go by her first name. It wasn't like anyone here would care. She wasn't sure. Regardless it was time for dinner, and she went downstairs. Once there she saw the mix of students talking, laughing, having fun as the food came out. They quoted down bit as the food was served. She'd never seen so many college students trying to use basic manners. But really, the place called for it. The suits of armor seemed to be watching them, Gomez and Morticia were both just looking like they were expecting one dining, yet everyone there was dressed in normal clothing for college.  
Gomez smiled as he took out his cigar and started to laugh. "Yes! That's right! Everyone! We have a new guest! Freyja Bella Stone. Welcome! Welcome! Mama has made a special dish tonight for you. You're from the culinary school yes?"  
"Yes sir."  
"No please! Gomez is just fine! Mama brought out her best cooking for you to welcome you. It's an old Addams recipe"  
Some of the students around looked nervous. One leaned over and whispered. "You can ask for a Lurch sandwich instead."  
Bella whispered back. "Shush... I'm not going to turn down a sweet old lady's prized recipe. I'm not a snob."  
A moment later, what looked like a stuffed bat with various root vegetables and some baked apple was put in front of her. Bella looked at it, trying to place the region the recipe came from.  
She looked to Grandmama who was standing there smiling. "Go ahead dear."  
Bella nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Ma’am."  
She carefully cut into the meat, the part everyone she was sure of was worried about. She looked at the texture, not with disgust but as if analyzing it to determine what was in it. She took a taste and closed her eyes. Carefully chewing, trying to get the full flavor and texture. "No onion or garlic... some salt and pepper... some nuts and..." She paused a moment. "Apple seeds?"  
"OH! You guessed it. You will be good. A little arsenic to keep the blood pumping I always say. Hoo hoo! Maybe you can help Lurch and I in the kitchen."  
One of the other students spoke up. "Grandmama! You can't give arsenic to someone without telling them."  
"Actually the amount in apple seeds is quite small and won't do much harm if you eat them by accident... It's very interesting Ma'am. I don't know if it's my favorite, but I can tell a lot of skill and heart went into cooking this."  
"Oh! You guess the secret of the gravy too. Watch out Gomez, she's a sharp one she is."  
Gomez somehow grinned wider. "That she is. Well Freyja... welcome to our home. May you do well in your students, and your victims never know what hit them!"


	2. Freyja Bella Stone: Knife Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freyja Bella Stone is started to find her feet but has trouble when she has to pass a deboning test.

After few days. She came home with two chickens and the determination to... something. Gomez looked and smiled. "Ah ha! Freyja! Welcome home. Perhaps a match today?"  
"Sorry sir, I need to debone these chickens for homework."  
With a glint in his eye, he came over. "Ah, how many tries to you get?"  
Bella, starting to get used to Freyja however, sighed. "I just have the two chances."  
"Going high stakes?"  
"No sir just.... I'm out of cash. I can pay rent but... I can't get any more chickens right now. My accounts were um... frozen."  
Mortica came over, looking concerned. "My dear... what ever happened? Money Laundering?"  
"Oh, no no ma'am. My parents don't approve of becoming a chef. So, no more money. But it's ok. I have odd jobs I do. Like making food for other students at another college."  
"Ah ha! You can make something for us then! LURCH! Go get as many chickens as she wants. Tonight, a future chef shall help prepare the food."  
Lurch smiled a bit as he went outside to go to the store.

Within the hour she had a dozen chickens and even some Cornish hens. Bella was nervous, it didn't help the other students had started to gather around. She carefully washed her hands, put on her food service gloves, and got out the knife. She let out a breath, a small puff of air came out and swirled. Her concern about the chickens maintain correct food safety temperature had caused the Addams to turn on the AC. Mortica leaned against her husband.   
"It's like our 4th date."  
"Ah yes... the morgue, the autopsy... it truly sets the mood." He started kissing her arm, as his wife chuckled.  
Bella let out a breath. "First will be debone only... then I have to do one where the chicken can be restored to its shape..."  
Wednesday sat down with a notepad, watching with sharp eyes as Bella began. Removing bones for chicken that simply needed to be boneless was child's play.   
Uncle Fester came and looked at the bones she set aside. "Aww... not even a nibble left."  
Grandmama smacked his hand. "Stop it, I'm using those later."

As she got started on the others, it was more... messy. She started to sweat; she was so nervous. And everyone was watching and-  
"You're angling it wrong, Freyja." Wednesday's voice spoke up. "It needs to be lower. You're going to be a sloppy killer at this rate."  
Bella looked and cleared her throat. She was right of course. Pugsley smiled. " **You got this**! Come on Freyja!"  
Some of the other students started chanting. "Freyja! Freyja! Freyja!"  
Bella took a deep breath and started again, she finished thing one more cleanly. And the next... and the next... until finally... she got to the last one. She finished cutting it and... it was perfect. Once she stuffed and tied it you couldn't tell the bones were gone hardly. By now the whole house was there and cheering, lurch slowly clapping. Grandmama was already putting them in the oven with the seasonings that Bella had prepared. Gomez grabbed her and shook her a bit. "HAHA! Brilliant! I haven't seen knife work that grand since Uncle Slasher! Simply amazing my girl! Simply smashing!"  
Mortica came over with a soft smile. "My dear... why are you crying?"  
Bella took off her gloves and wiped away the tears. "Just... happy. Thanks."

**

A few days later, after the exam, Bella came storming in. The second she made it to the living room and started to get out her knife, she had been trying and part of her wanted to throw the knives away. She suddenly heard an "En guard!"   
She spun around catching the foil, still holding her knife as Gomez came at her.   
"HAHA! A good challenge!"  
She started dodging fighting back best she could, using the back of her knife to block the attacks as well. "Sir I'm not in the mood!"  
"Of course! You are in the mood for blood... MURDER. I can feel it coming off of you. Tell me my dear, what happened today? A man dare to spurn you, someone dull the blades? Insulting the cooking?"  
As they fought mortice gracefully moved a vase out of the way and shooed Pugsley away from the knives. "All worthy of deathly dear."  
"The chef said I cheated on my carving! He heard Mike offer to cut it for me if I went on a date and I said no. By the time he came back around I finished, and he said he knew mike did it and not me!"

Gomez froze, the tips of both their foils upon each other’s chest. Bella felt a moment of energy, of fury upon the man’s face. The whole room was silent. Even the tree outside seemed to freeze as if holding its breath. "He tried to take your honor?"  
“...yeah... he did. I didn't cheat I did it perfectly with the best time."  
"Well then... he shall need to be ready to lay down his life in the name of honor! Mortica!"  
"Yes, my beloved?"  
"Call the school. Get them to have this Chef..."  
"Baker"  
"Chef Baker to come. My dear you will prove your knife skills and make a mockery of him with a special meal, right before his eyes."

About a week later, all the preparations were made. Bella was sitting in the garden relaxing when she heard the scream of the doorbell. She walked inside and cleaned up as her teacher and the dean came in, they were seated as she came in with her knives and the clean prep station.   
The dean spoke up. "This is the student in danger of getting expelled?"  
The Chef smirked. "Yes.... she had no business being in the kitchen anyway. Her own parents state her skills are subpar and they are bankers."  
Gomez waved his hand. "Gentlemen, do this and give her a fair chance. Should she fail, your school will receive a donation from me. otherwise, you reverse her grade and the charges."  
The chef rolled his eyes. "I suppose she will be preparing chicken?"  
Lurch carried over a tray with ice... and blowfish. "Nonsense gentlemen! Her honor was besmirched. Lives must be put on the LINE! I am willing to risk death to prove she has the skills."

The two men looked nervous as she carefully took each fish and cleaned them with salt. "The liver, ovaries, and skin are poisonous, you expect us to risk that?"  
"Well you could give her the grade she deserves."  
"I'll risk the fish first."  
"There we go! Begin my girl!"  
She carefully scooped out the eyes and set them aside. Very delicately she cut open the fish so as not to puncture any of the organs. She let out a slow and careful breath as she opened it and began to remove the organs, setting them aside. Grandmama giggling as she collected them from Bella.  
Soon she carefully was placing the slices of sashimi on plates for each of them. The three men looked to each other, Gomez grinning as he lightly dipped it in soy sauce before eating it. "Wonderful!"  
The chef looked at it carefully and smelled it before eating it as well. The dean just looked at it. "I ah... are we certain thesis safe? This can kill people."  
"I haven't died yet!" He took out his cigar and started smoking it.  
Some of the other students came up. "Come on! Freyja wouldn't kill anyone!"  
"yeah!"  
"Eat it!"  
The dean hesitated a moment longer before eating it as well. Gomez grinned. "Well gentlemen?"  
Chef baker let out a sigh. "I suppose she has done well... very well I will restore her grade if I don't become poisoned tonight. I expect more from you in the future Freyja." He stood up to leave.  
The students cheered and hugged her as they left. Gomez smiling. "Well my dear, you have more to prepare. Shall we?"  
"Yes sir!"


	3. Freyja Bella Stone: Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freyja is starting to miss her family, but if she goes back then what will she face there? Thankfully she won't have to go alone.

In the few months afterwards, Bella, now starting to go more and more by Freyja, was happily cooking and trying new techniques. Feeling more fearless and willing to try skills she hadn't mastered at home with everyone's warm support. Really the only times she had an issue was when she tried to make spring like dishes.  
"My dear I am very sorry to say, this tastes so strange." Morticia tried a mother bite out of politeness.  
"What's wrong? Too much lemon?"  
"No my dear, it just tastes like sunshine on a warm spring day, where there are only gentle winds and no rainclouds in sight."  
Freyja smiled a bit. "Oh well, it’s ok if you don't like it but that was the feeling I was asked to go for."  
"Really? Such an odd thing that they ask for at schools now a days. But at least another A. I'm certain your family will be thrilled." She cut of the read of another rose as she placed it in the vase.   
Freyja watched as many of the students started to prepare bags and suitcases to go have thanksgiving with their families. "I guess..."  
Morticia handed Bella the scissors and guided her out to the garden. "Come on my dear. You sound upset and perhaps cutting the roses will make you feel better."

Freyja sighed as she looked at the Black roses and started looking for good ones to cut. "My parents still won't talk to me expect to quit and ask when I'll become an investment banker."  
She fund a rose and cut it. "They transferred all the money out of the joint accounts... even if I wanted to go visit the family I can't."  
"Oh my dear if you wish to visit them, we can certainly help you with that."  
Freyja hesitated. moments like this she felt more like Bella the nervous that Freyja the bringing of love and war. "I'm... also scared to meet them alone. I stick out." She pulled out her phone and showed a picture. Her mother, father and two sisters, all looking like a beautiful blond to dirty blond American family. Her mother with a perfect tan. "Goodness... they look as if they spend all their time outside in the sunshine..."  
Mortice gently touched my straight brown hair. "Are you sure you weren't kidnapped as a child?"  
"No, maybe hospital mix up... mom was knocked out hard and only grandma was around. She's the one that put down my first name and got mom so mad."  
"Hmm... pity. I thought there was some hope for them."

A while later, she came back to see Pugsley and Wednesday in her room. "Guys I told you, ask your mom of knifes. These are for school."  
"We know! Mom wanted us to make sure that you have everything you needed for your trip?" Pugsley grinned.  
Wednesday rolled her eyes. "I'm here to make sure he packs everything properly since Lurch is busy with our bags."  
"Your... bags?"  
"Yeah! We're going with you to see your parents so you won't be alone."  
"There is strength in numbers... and we will be your alibis if you decide to go cannibal."  
Freyja folded her arms. "I'm not going to eat people."  
"Maybe not now... but they say the first kill is the most special, and with the people you care the most."

As they pulled up to a house, with a perfectly kept yard, beautiful rose bushes, and perfect apple tree in the front yard, they could see her mother stepping out of her red Benz. She lowered her sunglasses and walked over. "Excuse me... you can't park here. Family only?"  
Gomez jumped out and hugged her, kissing both cheeks quickly. "My dear woman! We practically are family! We brought your daughter home since she had no money to travel. She said you told her that she could bring friends if she liked!"  
"Oh... all of you... I assumed she... meant... college friends. Bella, I assumed you meant college friends."  
"Hi Mom, I told you I was bringing the Addams here. In the text yesterday."  
"Hmm... well... please. come in. Do wipe your feet please. We just had the floors cleaned and waxed."  
Bella looked miserable. As she headed inside Wednesday pulled Pugsley back. "I don't like them. She's more plastic than your explosives."  
"Maybe I can hook the detonators into her!"  
"We'll save that for plan D."

As they stepped inside, Lurch carried in all their bags. Bella's father walked up, getting his vape and looking at them. "Ah, the driver brought in the bags. Good man. Bella will give you a good review on Yelp."  
Wednesday looked at him, her face stone. "Mr. Stone, Lurch is an Addams."  
"Is he now..." He looked at the leather skin, swearing he saw stitches.  
Mortica smiled. "Oh yes, his parts come from many families, but he has an Addams’s heart."  
"Cousin Yandere’s I think!" Gomez laughed as he pulled out to fresh cigars. "Here man, these are far better than the bubble gum thing you're smoking. Must have gone off!"  
"No... it's supposed to smell like this. Better for you?"  
"Really? Well, I'll stick to mine if you don't mind." They walked into the living room, yellow walls, white marble looking floors, couches pure white as well.  
Freyja smiled a bit. "Well... my home. Where I grew up."  
Grandmama nodded and whispered back to her. "Brave soul you are. It's lucky you came out half as good as you did!"  
Freyja held back a laugh as they sat down. Conversation went about the drive up, what the meal was, and worked its way over to the father's careers. Mr. Stone's chest puffed out proudly. "Of course, I am the best in the region. I bring back the highest profits for my clients and get the bonuses for us."  
Gomez smiled. "ah! Good man. Lil insider trading to boot I'm sure ehh?"  
"What? No! Of course not."  
"Really? Well, there's always later. I'm a lawyer myself but do my own investments."  
Mrs. Stone smiled politely. "Really? You must do quite well... it's a shame you have to rent out your home to college students to make ends meet."  
"Make ends meet? nonsense! We just thought it'd make the place more lively. Fester had the idea, more people more fun."  
"That and I was hoping for some science majors to help me with my electrical experiments!" Fester grinned, they swore a bit of blue light went through his mouth.  
"I see... well. How many cases have you won?"  
"Almost done! Ha! It's a ball. I go in and lose almost every case. No one can have a record like that." He leaned back, dropping a bit of ash on the white couch as he did so.

Bella cleared her throat. "He does really well though. And he helps all of us out."  
"Ah then perhaps you can convince her to quit this foolishness and go into banking."  
Grandmama leaned forward, shaking her stick. "Don't you take my kitchen helper; she's deboned a snake better than anyone I've known."  
Mrs. Stone made a fast. "Snake? You aren't even learning proper culinary cooking?"  
"Mom! I am I just. they like cooking with exotic stuff so I help out. It's good practice anyway."  
"Humph. Well you can't afford to keep going." Mrs. Stone reached out a hand, their maid quickly putting a martini in it. She said nothing to her, but Freyja looked to the maid.   
"Thank you Miss."

Mrs. stone rolled her eyes. "Don't thank the help, they are HELP."  
Lurch groaned, almost a low growl. Pugsley put a hand on Lurch's, smiling to him. Freyja looked at her. "Mom, you should thank them. They work hard."  
"You only thing that because you want to lower yourself to their level. Let's get to the point. This is your last chance Bella. Give up this foolishness or forget about coming back."  
Mortica looked at them, a warm smile, but a piercing gaze. "And you call yourself her family? You may electrocute, experiment, or even mutate or poison family... but when they need you, you are to be there for them. To do otherwise is simply... monstrous."  
Mr. Stone stood up. "You have some nerve calling my wife monstrous. Bella ma-"  
"Freyja" Wednesday stood up. "Get your own child's name correct if you're going to try and control her life. Names are power. Names have meaning."  
Mrs. Stone stood up as well. "It's a stupid name given to her by my mother. I wanted her to be Bella."  
"yes, a weak name, for a child that would smother their passions. But she is named for a goddess and you cannot pray to control a goddess."  
Mr. Stone looked to the maid. "Get her knives and throw them away."  
"Dad! Don't you dare!" Freyja stood up. "And you need to be nicer to them! They have been there for me since the second I've moved in! They may be different, but they are amazing people! And I don't want to be a banker, I want to be a chef."  
Mr. Stones eyes bulged as he went to slap Freyja. Instead he found his hand grabbed by Gomez. "Dirty pool old man... we settle this like men, shall we? LURCH!"   
Two foils were suddenly tossed seemingly from thin air. Landing in Mr. Stone's hand and Gomez's.   
"En guard!"

The fight was going quickly. Freyja’s father fell backwards over the coffee table, rolling his feet and scrambling to get back up again. Gomez laughed as if he was having the time of his life. "Come on old man! Let us settle this!"  
"You're insane!"  
"Am I? You're the one throwing away a perfectly good daughter!"  
As the fight continued, Gomez looked like he was getting more and more serious. Freyja couldn't stand this. Of course, she hated her parents for what they were doing but he was still... Lurch handed her the knife case. He groaned, nodding a bit.  
Wednesday looked at her. "Your choice... love or war today."  
She watched as her father’s clothes were getting shredded by Gomez's skillful attacks, barely able to parry to protect himself. "Now the coup de grace!"  
As he swung down, Freyja suddenly was under the foil, holding up her knife to block it. Her father laying prone on the ground. "...Mr. Addams. I think he gets the point."  
He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Very well. Lurch?"  
Lurch took the foils and Gomez tossed his old cigar. "Thank you Lurch. Mr. Stone, no hard feelings but... as long as you don't want her, we'll take care of Freyja. We take care of our own. She helps out enough, we can give her some pocket money to pay for school."  
As he walked off Mortica helped him up. "I don't believe we will be staying after all. Do give us a call when you're willing to be more reasonable with Freyja."  
Grandmama simply spat on the floor. "You're lucky she stopped Gomez. I would have put a hex on you."  
Freyja looked at her parents as only the children remained. "...I love you guys but... this is my dream. Let me know when you want to be a part of it." As she walked off, Pugsley turned and stuck out his toughen as he pulled down his eyelids.  
As they got into the car, Gomez looked to Freyja "Well, we still are packed up for a trip. Any ideas?"  
She smiled a bit. "Well... there's a place near here that lets you stay in rooms that people were supposedly murdered in. Maybe we'll see some ghosts."  
Grandmama started reading into her bag, pulling out a shrunken head. "Oh! I've been wanting to do a good ghost raising. Come on! All of us Addamses"  
"But I-"  
Morticia reached back and touched her hand. "You are as long as you need to be dear. You're family now."  
Wednesday smiled. "Don't worry... I'll make sure your grave is under the kitchen."


End file.
